SasoVSDei
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sasori dan Deidara bertengkar tentang pandangan mereka terhadap seni. Tapi mereka pun memutuskan suatu solusi siapakah yang benar./SasoDei/Bad summary?/Just RnR please!


Yo! Neko kembali lagi~ *tebar bunga  
Setelah sekian lama sibuk berkutat sama Deviantart yag terlantar, akhirnya neko kembali lagi ke dunia FFn yang semakin sepi. *frontal  
Ahaha, nikmati aja FF yang gaje satu ini. _Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer_: Seperti biasa, bukan milikku.

_Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor & Romance  
~SasoDei~_

_Check it out, guys!_

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh, seni itu keindahan yang dapat dinikmati setiap saat. Pembuatnya akan terus dikenang dari generasi ke generasi. Karyanya pun akan terus abadi dan dikmati orang lain."

"Kau salah besar danna, un. Pertama, aku tidak bodoh. Kedua, untuk apa dinikmati selama itu kalau akhirnya juga akan rusak, usang, jelek, lusuh-"

"Apa maksudmu? Itu ditunjukan padaku, heh?"

"E-etto..." Deidara menggaruk kepalanya, menyadari kalau ucapannya sangat tidak pantas sebagai seorang seniman. Oh, tunggu. Sasori juga sering berkata sseperti itu, jadi masa bodoh. "Iya!"

Sasori tidak terima dan menggerakkan satu jarinya. Sebuah kunai tepat tertancap di samping Deidara. "Un! Aku bercanda, bercanda!" Oke, sangat bodoh untuk mencoba menyulut kemarahan Sasori.

". . . Lanjutkan." ucap Sasori dengan nada datar.

"Ketiga, un. Kalau seni itu abadi, jadi Hidan adalah seni, un!" Hening. Sasori tidak berkomentar. Melihatnya Deidara tersenyum, dan semakin lebar. "Aku menang, un!"

.w.

"Kau memang benar, tapi tetap saja seniku yang terbaik." gumam Sasori yang duduk membelakangi Deidara.

Deidara menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar, un?"

"Keluar saja sendiri," jawab Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka hiruko kesayangannya. Deidara cemberut, dan langsung menarik tangan Sasori. "Oi! Kau tidak mendengar, ya?!"

Deidara tidak mendengarkan Sasori dan terus menariknya sampai luar. Begitu mereka berhenti, Deidara menoleh, "Danna mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Brat. Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Danna, lihat un! Banyak bintang di atas sana!" ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk taburan bintang di atas mereka. Sasori ikut mengadah.

"Memang sih, hal yang indah seperti bintang di atas sana adalah seni. Aku juga setuju kalau seni itu bertahan lama. Tapi bintang juga akan meledak pada akhirnya,tapi dari ledakan itu akan muncul bintang baru yang lebih indah,"

Sasori terdiam, menatap si rambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap keindahan seorang gadis yang akan bertahankeindahannya bilamana ia akan menjadi salah satu seni miliknya. "Katsu!" Oh, mungkin hilangkan saja pemikiran itu.

"Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba meledakan sesuatu saat aku sedang berfikir?!" omel Sasori.

"Un? Ma-maafkan aku, danna. Aku kan tidak tahu! Makanya, kalo lagi mikir bilang-bilang!" gerutu Deidara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Gimana caranya, coba?"

Deidara menoleh pada Sasori cepat, lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Un, telepati."

.w.

Keesokan paginya Sasori duduk di punggung hirukonya. Diam, menutup matanya sambil berfikir. "Sesuatu yang bertahan lama... Hutan ini pun pada akhirnya akan berubah setiap musimnya, atau mungkin lenyap."

Seseorang datang mendekatinya, dari auranya ia duduk diam di samping Sasori. "Tidak perlu berfikir begitu keras untuk hal ini. Bumi ini pun akan hilang pada akhirnya. Aku menghargai apapun yang danna pikirkan, un."

Hanya satu orang yang memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan 'danna', dan hanya seseorang itulah yang selalu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan 'un'. Sasori membuka matanya, dan menoleh pada Deidara. "Brat."

"Hai, danna, un! Aku membuat boneka menyerupai dirimu!"

"Lalu? Apa kau juga akan meledakkannya, heh?" tanya Sasori cuek.

"Tidak, un," Sasori tertegun. "Karena boneka ini akan benar-benar kutunjukkan sebagai dirimu. Danna suka hal yang bertahan lama, maka boneka ini akan terus ada."

Sasori tersenyum simpul, lalu mengusap kepala Deidara. "Maka aku akan menjaga terus perasaanku padamu selamanya. Itulah seni terindah yang akan terus abadi."

.

.

.

END

D: *blush* Memangnya danna punya perasaan apa padaku? *innocent  
S: *buang muka* Benci!  
D: Hueh! Danna jahad! *nangis gegulingan  
S: Kesurupan apa ni bocah? *tinggalin  
D: *ngekor* Aku juga suka sama danna, kok.  
S: *blush* A-aku gak bilang aku suka kau!  
D: Tuh, barusan bilang.  
S: *blush deeper  
D: *giggle, blush(?)

Ayyey! Pada akhirnya author juga gak tau seni itu abadi atau ledakan yang cuma bisa dinikmati sesaat. Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, author memutuskan ending yang gak jelas seperti ini. XD

RnR please!


End file.
